Holiday Diary
by Kmoxed
Summary: They met at Solar Blue Surfing Academy & hadn't seen each other for 6 months, until this holiday. Planned for a while, the friends are so excited for this surfing holiday together. They are all reunited and are ready to have fun. Cassie tells the story.
1. Holiday Excitement

Characters: Cassie, Adam, Loren, Charley, Bridget, Guy

Characters: Cassie, Adam, Loren, Charley, Bridget, Guy

Genre:

Summary: 6 months after they left Solar Blue Surfing Academy, they hadn't seen each other, until this holiday. Planned for a while, the friends are so excited for this surfing holiday together. They are all reunited and are ready to have fun. Cassie tells the story of their holiday in a diary.

**Holiday Diary – Chapter 1 – Holiday Excitement**

23rd September 2008 – 7:30 pm

Hey, it's me Cassie and I'm back, ready to write about this surfing holiday with Adam, Loren, Charley, Bridget, Guy. As you might know, we were all chosen to go to Solar Blue Surfing Academy for the year. We've all become really good friends and I'm so excited because tomorrow we're going on a surfing holiday together. We haven't seen each other for 6 months but it feels like a lot longer and I really miss them.

We are going to Wollongong Surf Leisure Resort and it's an hour's drive, south from Sydney's southern suburbs (in NSW, Australia of course). It's along the beach and there should be some good waves down there. There are also other facilities there too, tennis courts, an indoor pool, a bike hire, mini golf and maybe other things. It sounds great I think.

Well I'm all packed and ready to go. I'm so excited I probably won't get much sleep. But in that case I better go to bed now and try to get as much sleep as I can. Bye for now but tomorrow I'll tell you about the day.

Bye,

Cassie


	2. The Road Trip

**Holiday Diary – Chapter 2 – The Road Trip**

24th September 2008 – 8:00 pm

Well today was so excited. I got to see Adam, Loren, Guy, Charley and Bridget again! First, each of our parents dropped us off at Blue Water Beach. When I got there, everyone was already there. I was so excited to see them all again. When I got out of the car they all started running up towards me and I did the same to them. I gave Loren and Bridget a big hug and I said to them all "I'm so glad to see you again!" they replied with "so am I."

Our parents went except Charley's dad, as he was taking us to Wollongong Surf Leisure Resort. So we were all ready for the road trip and started loading the van. We got in the car and Charley's dad started driving.

In the car I asked everyone what they had been doing and how they've been. They all said that they had been good, but when Loren said that she didn't seem so sure. "That's good, I've been well too," I said back, sort of distractedly.

I wonder what's up with Loren, if there is anything wrong. The whole car trip down to Wollongong Surf Leisure Resort she didn't really say much un less someone asked her something. She just wasn't her self.

So I better go for tonight,  
Cassie

_So what's wrong with Loren?_


	3. The First Day

Characters: Cassie, Adam, Loren, Charley, Bridget, Guy

**Holiday Diary – Chapter 3 – The First Day**

25th September 2008 – 7:30 am

So today we're up early. We've all just had breakfast and now we're getting ready, except I'm writing this. Today we are going to go for a small run to warm up then we're gonna go surfing, and then do a bit of exploring around the resort. We might even go for a bike ride or something. I can't wait until we go surfing together because it's been ages since we've been together and it used to be so much fun so I've missed it.

Charley's dad has been good. His just lets us do whatever we want to and doesn't always brag to go with us. I'm sure my parents would do that if they were here. His also got lots of good ideas, like one was; we could do a little surfing competition at the end of the holiday. We all agreed so that's planned.

Last night I started to think about what's wrong with Loren. She didn't say much at breakfast either. What if there's something she's not telling us. Maybe it would be good to talk to some one about it. Should I go ask her? I think I will, she can trust me.

So I should probably start getting ready. The others will start wondering what I'm doing. And wish me luck for when I ask Loren, if I get the chance.

Cassie

_Is Cassie going to ask Loren what's wrong or won't she get the chance? _


End file.
